


Dissection

by Slut_Boxx



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Dib & Zim Hate Each Other (Invader Zim), Dib Being an Asshole (Invader Zim), Dib Has Issues (Invader Zim), Dib caught Zim finally, Dib is Of Legal Age (Invader Zim), Hermaphrodite Zim, I am so sorry, M/M, Older Dib (Invader Zim), Smut, Xenophiliac Dib (Invader Zim), Zim Has a Penis and a Vagina (Invader Zim), im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slut_Boxx/pseuds/Slut_Boxx
Summary: ! CONTENT WARNING !After many years of a torturous back and forth between both Dib Membrane and the great Irken Invader Zim, Dib finally finds himself victorious over his nemesis. Standing over a glistening medical table with a very familiar green skinned alien strapped to it, Dib cannot contain his excitement. He has an array of tools at his disposal to discover all he wishes about Irken anatomy. But gets very carried away in his observations and dissection.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Dissection

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read the story please be aware that this is will contain incredibly dark topics and actions that I do not condone. This work will contain:
> 
> \- Non consensual sex acts  
> \- Gore and blood  
> \- Dissection  
> \- Major character death
> 
> If you’re comfortable with this, do continue.
> 
> All characters are of age in this work.

He’d finally done it. 

After many years of constant fighting and failure, Dib had succeeded. The euphoria that flowed through him sent a warm, tingling sensation from his chest to his fingertips, his mind racing and filled with visions of future successes that would shortly come to fruition; he’d be recognized as a pinnacle of science, awarded for his research, and showered in praise from both the scientific community and the cryptic hunter community. Finally his father would have to admit he was wrong for once, no one could deny deliberate proof of an alien’s existence. No one could honestly look Dib in the eye and tell him there was not indeed an alien strapped to the medical table before him, writhing in absolute fury. Zim was thrashing his thin wrists furiously agaisnt the metal clasps keeping him down, swearing in his home tongue-but his frustrations fell upon deaf ears. Dib, lost in thought, couldn’t hear the angry alien before him. He was deep in his mind, relishing in the fact that the friends he once had would need to admit they were wrong. They were wrong for abandoning him and calling him crazy. Finally, everyone in high school who had ridiculed him viciously would look like abject fools. The morons would look like ants from the pedestal Dib was about to rest upon. 

He turned his attention back to Zim with a calm, self satisfied smile on his face. In his hands he held a Polaroid camera, thumb tapping anxiously against the plastic with pure excitement. Zim met his captor’s gaze, staring into dark eyes that studied him with both a clinical coldness and unabashed glee in what was to come. Dib set the camera on the small metal trolley beside the table and pulled on a pair of black gloves, snapping the latex against his wrists.

“Now then,” Dib breathed quietly, “let’s get on with this.”  
“Pathetic human! You cannot think you’ll get away with this? Marking up any of my superior irken skin will surely have the Tallest after you.” Zim screeched loudly, his arrogance causing his chest to puff out at the mere mention of his precious Tallest. Even in the face of harm he refused to admit defeat. Dib scoffed and adjusted his glasses, the glare of the fluorescent lightning briefly obscuring his eyes for a moment.  
“Then they’ll meet the same fate as you.” Dib answered coldly, musing over the trolley beside him. The various medical tools layed out in front of him seemed daunting. He saw probes, forceps, pins, sleek metallic scissors, scalpels and blades of all sizes and shapes. His hand hovered over a scalpel with a long curved blade-almost like a fishhook. He grasped it and felt the weight in his hand, satisfied, he slipped it into the pocket of his lab coat before picking up the camera once more, turning back to Zim glaring furiously at him.

“Smile, I want to document this historic event.” Dib mused, flashing a broad grin as he photopgrpahed the restrained Irken on the autopsy table. Zim winced at the bright flash of the lens.

“How does it feel to make history, Zim?” Dib asked as he gripped the photo in between his fingers, waving it furiously before setting it aside to develop. Zim hissed between his needle-like teeth, the antenna on top of his head flattening agaisnt his skull like a disgruntled cat. Dib frowned slightly and retrieved the scalpel from his coat pocket. The irken’s eyes widened and if Dib hadn’t known better, he’d almost assume his nemesis was scared. But that was ridiculous, the only thing the Irken ever felt was arrogance and so he shrugged off the notion that the Irken could feel any negative emotion. As he approached with the tool in hand, the alien began to kick up a fight once again. Zim thrashed violently against the restraints, gritting his teeth and screwing his eyes shut, as if that would put an end to the ordeal-that it wasn’t real as long as he couldn’t see it.

“I was hoping you’d be nice for me, especially since this is being recorded.” Dib’s voice shattered Zim’s hopes of this all being a horrid nightmare and he was brought back to cruel reality. He found the camera’s dead eye at his right a few feet away on a small tripod, balanced precariously on spindly legs. An unblinking witness to what was about to ensue. 

“The camera wasn’t enough for you?” Zim snapped, jerking his head to the discarded Polaroid.  
“You can never have too much evidence.” 

Satisfied with the small talk, Dib turned to the task at hand. With the scalpel clenched tight in one hand, Dib took Zim’s pink tunic in his other and lifted it enough to slip the blade under the clothing. The flinched away at the cold touch of steel against him, watching in helpless fashion as Dib tore away his clothes with ease and left the tatters discarded beside him. Zim rested there, holding his breath, as Dib studied him intensely, eyes raking over his exposed skin. A gloved hand reached out and gently grazed the alien’s exposed abdomen, illiciting a sharp gasp from the creature below. Dib ran his hand up to Zim’s chest and pressed down until he felt the barrier of bone. He continued this pressing along the rest of Zim’s body, face remaining unchanged as he proceeded.

Dib pulled a small, black device from his pocket and spoke into it. “Subject appears to have no indication of developmental formations. Er, how did you say irkens were born, Zim?”  
“Irkens have no need to birth! We develop smeets in vats, unlike you disgusting human worms and your ‘birth’.” Zim snapped. Dib faintly smiled to himself. He could always rely on Zim to remind him how superior him and the irkens were to humans. 

“So you do not come into this world biologically?”  
Zim shook his head. “Gross.”

Dib nodded and placed his hand agaisnt Zim’s lower abdomen, pressing down again that caused the alien to squirm uncomfortably.

“Just from external examination it appears the subject has a skeletal structure similar to our own. Once dissection begins, I shall have a more concrete answer.” Dib mumbled into his recording device.  
“Dissection?” Zim squeaked, once again tugging at the restraints and kicking his legs. Dib continued with his examinations as if Zim hadn’t spoken at all, taking the irken’s face in one of his hands to still his flailing. Zim grimaced as dib’s thumb uncomfortably prodded around his eye and moved up toward his antenna once satisfied. He took one of the antennae in his hand and studied it curiously, running a finger over it from the tip to the base. Zim grit his teeth and squirmed, the touch sending shivers down his body and an odd tingling sensation spreading from his forehead to his chest.

“Remove your hands from Zim immediately!” He screeched.  
“Antenna appear to be sensitive to touch, could possibly be used to pick up vibrations.” Dib muttered into the black box, ignoring the irken’s outburst. He realized the antenna and watched curiously as it flattened to the irken’s head as Zim growled angrily under his breath.  
“Could also be used to convey emotion.” 

Dib moved his attention to Zim’s mouth, thrusting one finger into the corner of the alien’s cheek and pulling back to reveal slightly pointed teeth tinged pink. Zim pulled his head away with no avail, resorting to trying to bite down on Dib’s hand as he studied Zim and his teeth. The irken flinched as Dib fished into his mouth, pulling his worm-like tongue from his mouth.

“Huh.” Dib said, releasing the slick appendage and watching it retreat. He once again grabbed the black box. “Subject’s tongue is worm-like and segmented. Teeth are also pinkish in hue, possibly due to the presence of blood vessels?” 

Dib turned his attention to the silvery sphere located on the irken’s spine; Zim’s PAK. He remembers the alien making reference to it before but never fully understood it. He reached out to inspect it, possibly to pry it open when Zim jerked away from him.

“Do not touch Zim’s PAK, filthy human!”  
“Why not?”  
“Foolish meat-brain, it is Zim. The PAK is like your silly human brain but far superior, can your meaty brain produce tools and weapons?” Zim bragged, smiling with pride. Dib nodded and leaned over to look at the PAK with curiosity.  
“How is it attached?” Dib mused, reaching over for a slim bladed tool. Zim’s eyes widened and his antennae stiffened as Dib turned back to him with two metal blades in hand.  
“Wait! Waitwaitwait. Zim could tell you, no need to cut anything.” But the irken’s cries fell upon uncaring ears as a sharp pain struck him. Dib pressed the striaghtend blade into his side, just along his ribs, and slowly moved his hand down toward his hips. A thin sliver of blood began to pool before him. It was magenta, candy colored almost. Dib moved the blade of the scalpel into the wound and twisted it to pull the flesh open, ripping through muscle. Zim howled and writhed, arching from the table and tugging in futility against the restraints. His entire being felt hot and his ribs throbbed with a pain he hadn’t experienced. A fiery agony. Each movement exasperated the sensation and all he wanted was for it to end. He swore and begged in his own language, eyes squeezed shut as Dib continued to work.

Dib jabbed his fingers into the wound, peeling it open for him to see. He saw a thin tube of metal weaving behind the irken’s ribcage and connecting to his spine. It appeared fused together.  
“Interesting,” Dib whispered, picking up the black box again, “it appears the subject’s “PAK” is connected to their anatomy at the spinal column. Fascinating.” He pulled away and glanced at the pinkish blood staining his gloves. He brought his hand up to his mouth and tentatively, as if by a force unknown to him, tasted the blood on his hands. 

It was salty.

In his intense focus, Dib hadn’t realized how excited he’d become. His heart was thrumming in his chest and his breathing heavy. He found himself overwhelmed by the sensations of it all. The still pooling blood seeping onto the metal table, Zim’s warm green skin under his hand, the frantic rising and falling of the irken’s chest, his pained expressions repressed under a veil of pride, the strangeness of him, his ever twitching antennae, the worm-like tongue. He could go on. He was breathing hard and felt excited. Not from just apprehension to be studying something new, but almost arousal-the tightened of his jeans told him that much. Zim was so strange he just had to touch him and explore him in every sense of the word. 

“Say, you don’t reproduce right, Zim?” Dib asked in an almost breathless tone, picking up the camera and taking a quick picture. Zim hummed in thought.  
“No. Not with one another at least, our vastly superior smeeteries use DNA merging to produce irken offspring. We don’t deal with the disgusting nature of birth like you humans do.”  
“But you do need to provide DNA somehow right?” Dib asked, looking away from Zim’s face. He shifted over to the odd leggings the irken wore, using the scalpel to cut the fabric away. Zim called out in protest but Dib continued anyways. 

He focused on the place between Zim’s legs and was surprised to see a small opening, like slit. It was thin and barely visible but there. Dib blinked curiously and looked back the irken who was sporting a soft flush.

“I thought you said you didn’t breed?”  
“We don’t. Those are practically vestigial-although they can be used to provide DNA for the smeeteries.” Zim mumbled, turning away his gaze and hoping Dib would move on. At least being dissected was less mortifying. But Dib continued, removing his glove and pressing a finger to the opening. Zim flinched above him, his legs stiffening and his clawed toes curling into small fists. He slipped a finger inside the opening and received a shudder and gasp.

It was wet and very warm inside, as well as slightly ribbed along the walls. Dib curled his finger and was surprised to feel a lump of flesh. He pressed the odd lump and was shocked to see the tip of a bright pink tentacle poking out from Zim’s folds. He brushed the appendage from the inside and continued to coax it out, earning a few shaky noises from the alien.

“Hermaphroditism...fascinating.” Dib whispered, touching the writhing, snake like appendage and watching it curl around his fingers. It was sticky, secreting a clearish liquid that was warm to the touch. Dib continued to stroke the appendage, hearing chirps from the irken who squirmed and kicked his legs with every small touch.

“Pl-please stop.” Zim hissed. He felt acutely aware of the camera in the corner of the room, turning away from it to maintain some dignity. He hoped Dib would stop after his curiosity was sated but to no avail. The human continued to play with him an ignore his pleas to stop. He felt a hand slide from the tip of his tentacle-like appendage to the base, sliding inside him again. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but Dib’s exploring and his curling fingers slowly loosened him and he felt a stickiness between his thighs. 

Dib, growing impatient and more uncomfortable in his jeans, began to kick off his pants with a clumsiness. He turned briefly to the camera and it’s ever-watching eye.  
“Guess I won’t be showing this recording to anyone.” He muttered, shedding his underwear. He was oddly very hard already and didn’t need much to get himself at full mast-only a stroke or two. He clambered up onto the steel table, the cold metal a shock to his bare skin, and settled himself before the small alien form. Zim glanced down and stiffened in shock.  
“Dib-human...what are you-“ he found himself cut off as Dib entered roughly. Immediately, Dib began to move and it hurt at first. It was uncomfortable to feel “full” and the other wasn’t super concerned with his enjoyment. Zim grit his teeth and closed his eyes as the human began to pant over him, hips jutting against his in a clumsy and uncoordinated manner. Sweat dripped onto his skin, the sensation burning like hot fire as he tried desperately to ignore it. Dib moaned under his breath as the tentacled appendage wrapped around the base of his dick while he thrust forward.

He fumbled for his pocket, reaching for his scalpel. He placed the blade on Zim’s lower abdomen and pressed hard, receiving a pained squawk in response and feeling Zim tighten up. He dragged the scalpel down in a straight line, watching pink blood flow out like a sluggish river, pooling onto his knees.

“Dib what are you doing!” Zim yelled between harsh gasps, voice hoarse and strained.  
“I want to see myself in your guts.” Dib muttered to himself, tearing away at the flesh until he saw an odd colored tube before him, standing out from the muscle and flesh. It was a dark purple and expanded whenever Dib would thrust in and shrank when he pulled out. He was hypnotized, doing it over and over again, laughing to himself.

Zim had stopped struggling as much, breathing hard and staring at the far end of the room. Even with the irken’s superior healing factor it was far too much for his small body to handle. Blood dripped onto the floor lazily as it continued to slowly leak from his veins. 

Dib on the other hand, felt as if he were high. His head was fuzzy and his body itched. He grinned wildly and clutched the scalpel now caked in alien blood tightly in his hand. His hips picked up speed as he leaned over the defeated irken, one hand bracing himself against the table, the other hand holding his precious scalpel. He plunged into the newest wound and dragged the blade upwards with a visceral tearing sound. Zim screamed, an earsplitting noice that rang in his head. He peeled away the torn flesh, scrabbling to reveal the rest of what was inside Zim. He carved away until satisfied, left to marvel at this odd fusion of organs. It was a long lump of pulsating tissue extending through Zim’s whole torso. It looked to be a combination of intensities and stomach. Dib picked up his pace in his excitement, grabbing the small box and bringing it to his lips.

“It appears that, hah, the irken contains a-uh-super organ of sorts. It, uh, resembles human organs.” He gasped through his motions. Lurching over the irken’s body and thrusting away, the excitement of his new discovery pushing him to the edge. With a few more snaps of his hips he felt the tightness in his core release and a tingling heat reach his fingertips. Dib moaned and hung his head, arms shaking slightly as he caught himself and rode out his orgasm. When he opened his eyes he saw that the newly discovered organ was no longer pulsating. That Zim’s chest was no longer slowly rising and falling. That his eyes were glassy and unfocused. 

And so he stayed there for a moment, hands wrist deep in gore and alien blood. Fully realizing what he’d done.


End file.
